This invention relates in general to high density applications, and more specifically to a distributive capacitor for facilitating impedance matching in various circuits, such as transmitters and other radio frequency circuitry.
There are various ways of doing impedance matches and these have different performance characteristics, physical space requirements and associated costs or economic considerations. For example, lumped components, such as capacitors and inductors may be used however they tend to produce a reasonable impedance match over a very limited bandwidth or frequency range, require assembly, and physical space, and may be a problem in cost sensitive applications, such as cellular phones. Distributive networks using strip lines and micro strip lines may be used to solve the bandwidth concerns. If these distributive networks are built on conventional substrates, such as FR-4 printed circuit boards, normal assembly costs are reduced or eliminated, however they require large physical areas relative to the area available at the frequencies of interest in space sensitive applications, such as portable devices like cellular handsets and the like. Separate distributive elements could be used but costs and space may still be a problem. Clearly a need exists for distributive capacitors that are space and cost efficient and demonstrate appropriate performance characteristics.